


Lollapalooza and Whiskey Kisses

by srmiller



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, bellamy just needs to have fun, clarke is willing to help for the greater good, lollapalooza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy buys tickets to Lollapalooza and immediately regrets it because even though he's always wanted to go, how can he possible have fun when so much can wrong?<br/>It's about this time Clarke realizes it's going to take extreme measures to get him to let loose, and she's pretty sure she's got the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollapalooza and Whiskey Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoodiesandComputers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodiesandComputers/gifts).



Bellamy was fully aware he was driving everyone he knew and loved absolutely mad but knowing you were doing something and being able to stop it were two completely different things.

Three years ago when Clarke had announced she was going to Lollapalooza he had mentioned, in passing, he’d always wanted to go. In the very next second he’d seen the words “I’LL BUY YOUR TICKET” flash across her eyes. She hadn’t actually said it out loud because Clarke knew if nothing else Bellamy Blake had his pride.

In fact, there were more than a few times in his life when all he’d had was his pride and his little sister’s hand in his.

So, shortly before graduation he’d stared at the tins of fives and ones he’d saved from tips over the years and convinced himself he deserved a vacation. He deserved to have something which had no value other than the fact it was something he wanted.

The next day he’d deposited the money into his bank account and went home to purchase the ticket. A moment’s worth of elation and excitement was all he got before the guilt and terror set it. What if he got kicked out of his apartment and needed that money for a security deposit at a new place?

 _“That’s what your actual savings is for. You know the money you have in your actual bank account and not hidden around your room like a hoarder?”_ Octavia had pointed out when he’d texted her upon receiving his confirmation email.

But there was always the chance he would get in a car accident and need the money for hospital bills or to get his car fixed.

 _“There’s also a chance you could get murdered and not have a chance to go at all.”_ Had beenMiller’s unhelpful reply.

 _“You’ve spent the last six years of your life not having a life,”_ Clarke had pointed when he’d called her on his break at the bar three days before they were supposed to leave.  _“The very least you can do is reward yourself by actually going out and having a life.”_

The morning of the road trip Clarke had pulled up to his place to find him already sitting on the front steps, anxiously jiggling his leg. He threw his stuff into the back before he’d settled into the passenger seat, buckled his seat belt and tried to act like he was ready to have a good time.

His smile felt forced.

With a laugh Clarke reached across the console and opened the glove box to toss something into his lap.

“What’s this?”

“I’d think an old man like yourself would recognize a disposable camera,” she informed him wryly as she pulled onto the street.

“A camera?”

“For all those memories you’re going to make,” she informed him with a pointed look. “On this once in a lifetime trip.”

“You’ve done this trip before,” he reminded her as she drove towards Monty and Miller’s place.

She nodded, bit her lip. “Yeah. But never with you.”

Bellamy swallowed because, yeah, she had a point. He unwrapped the camera and smiled, unable to remember the last time he’d held an actual camera which needed to be rewound and didn’t automatically focus.

Following instinct he pointed it at Clarke who was all bright sunlight with her sunglasses on and pink tipped hair.

The click of the camera caught her attention and she smiled, almost embarrassed. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to save the best for last?”

“Yeah, but according to Miller I could die any minute so I thought I’d make sure I got it out the way.”

She laughed and reached for the radio. He briefly thought about taking another picture, this time of her blushing, but decided he’d save the other 23 frames for the rest of the trip.

A thousand chips and a dozen sodas later they were inside the Lalapalooza grounds and Bellamy couldn’t quite wrap his mind around how many people were there.

He kept close to Clarke because she’d been here before and knew what she was doing. Octavia didn’t seem to have the same hesitations, she grabbed Jasper and together they wandered off to see how well their fake ids held up to the local vendors.

Thirty seconds after she’d disappeared Bellamy got a text: _STOP THINKING. HAVE FUN. GOD._

“What,” Clarke asked when she saw him shake his head with a smile. She looked over his shoulder and laughed. “She knows you so well.”

“I’m having fun.”

“You’re calculating how much money you have and how little you can get away with spending,” she corrected him. “Come on, I’ll buy the first round.”

He let her lead him to a local distillery’s booth and ordered them both whiskey cokes. She explained the best way to experience the chaos around them as they wandered around and Bellamy felt a little better once he had a lay of the land.

“You’re not paying attention to me,” she commented and since she sounded more amused than irritated he didn’t apologize.

“I’m just figuring out the exits.”

“The exits,” she repeated as she stopped walking to face him. She didn’t seem to mind she was blocking the flow of traffic but since he did he grabbed her arm and pulled them off to the side.

“Yeah. In case of emergencies,” he shrugged.

“Bellamy, nothing is going to happen.”

He was shaking his head before she finished her sentence because she was wrong, something always happened. His life was a series of things _happening_  and he’d long since learned it was easier to handle things if you were prepared.

“You know where the nearest hospitals are, don’t you?” she asked with a barely concealed laugh.

“Alcohol poisoning is a thing that happens, Clarke.”

“And the non-emergency number for the police department?” she asked and instead of answering he finished off his drink and tossed the plastic cup into the trash near by.

“How many more of those is it going to take for to be able to relax?” she asked and this time she did sound exasperated which made him feel guilty as hell. She could be enjoying herself, having fun and dancing but instead she was babysitting him because he couldn’t fucking chill.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and looked down at his shoes in a way he’d done since he was a kid. With a sideways glance at the stage nearby he forced himself to look at Clarke. “I’m just going to head back to the hotel.”

He turned to walk away even though Clarke told him to stop. Not that it did much good because she came up from behind him, grabbed his arm, and turned him around.

“I just want to try one thing,” she told him with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. “If you don’t enjoy it then I will pay for the cab back to the hotel.”

He knew the look he gave her was dubious at best. “Okay.”

She nodded once and he all but saw her gather up her courage before she reached for him. Bellamy belatedly realized she was no longer holding her drink which left her hands free to grab him and pull him against her.

_She’s kissing you._

There was something about the fact Clarke Fucking Griffin was kissing him which wasn’t computing. Maybe there had been something in his drink. Maybe he was currently passed out on the grass hallucinating the whole thing.

Then she breathed his name against his lips and _nope_  this wasn’t definitely real. Definitely happening.

“So?”

“Uh...”

She sighed, “Come on. I’ll call you a cab.”

Before she could move Bellamy was already shaking his head and framing her face with his hands. “Hold on. I wasn’t prepared. Didn't anyone ever tell you about the 90/10 rule?”

She laughed and he could feel the vibration of it in his fingertips. Well, it could be the whiskey hitting his system, but he doubted it.

“Are you talking about Hitch?”

“It’s a good movie,” he defended as he shifted closer. Okay, he knew what he was doing now. He should, after all he’d only pictured this moment a few hundred or so times since meeting her.

“Remind me what the rule is?” she asked but there was less bravado in her voice now, it was unsteady as she glanced down at his lips.

“You go ninety,” he explained quietly and slowly, very slowly, pulled her close to him. “Then you hold and I go the last ten.”

But he didn’t move the last few centimeters, instead he let the tension hold and build till she reached up to grip his wrist and he could almost swear he saw her eyes go dark.

“Bell.”

He smiled because it wasn’t a plea, it wasn’t her begging him to kiss her.

It was a scold, a warning, and it was so completely Clarke he was smiling when he kissed her.

But then she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself fully against him and screw jokes. He buried his hands in her hair and _kissed_  her, fully, completely, and widely inappropriately for a public venue.

“Okay,” he murmured against his lips.

“Okay?” she asked, a little dazed.

“Okay, I enjoyed it. I’ll stay.”

“Not thinking about drink limits or if you have enough Purell to last the weekend?”

“Not right now,” he promised her, playing with the pink tips of her hair. “But I may need a reminder every now again to stop worrying.”

She grinned, her arms companionably loose around him as if she wasn’t quite ready to let him go. The thought made him smile in return. “I suppose,” she said with a dramatic sigh, “I could make the sacrifice to ensure you enjoy the weekend.”

“You’re a martyr for the greater good, princess.”

“I am,” she agreed. “Do you have the camera?”

Bellamy reached into his back pocket and pulled out the disposable camera. “Right here, why?”

She took the camera and held it as far away from them as her arms could reach. “Because I want to remember this,” she told him and when she kissed him this time he could hear the click of the camera in the background.

There was no way the picture would come out, he thought as he rested his forehead against hers, but he’d treasure the damn thing like it was a map to the fountain of youth.

“I’m really glad I came.”

She smiled and led them back towards the music and the crowds, “Finally.”


End file.
